Components, for example, laser processing heads, are used in laser welding installations. These components can include a body that houses or holds mirrors used to alter a laser beam that is used to process one or more workpieces. The body can be made of aluminum.
Water is used in laser welding heads in order to cool mirrors. If the laser welding heads include ducts made of copper, then the water can become copper-ionized.